1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bolt covers and more particularly pertains to a new wrap cap for providing an alternative to using clay for protecting pipes and caps associated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bolt covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bolt covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bolt covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,301; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,462; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,273; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,409.
In these respects, the wrap cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an alternative to using clay for protecting pipes and caps associated therewith.